Playing For Keeps
by Dejavu1978
Summary: Randy took something, everything from him and now he's going to take it back. The only way Randy can get back what he cherishes is to play the game. Failure is not an option. AU Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I just watched 12 Rounds Reloaded and I was inspired to write my own slightly more romantic version. Hope you're up for it. :)

Playing For Keeps

"Man, that movie was bogus." Randy and his best friend John walked along the side walk talking about the action flick they had just seen. "That's what all the hype was about. It sucked."

"You're just pissed that the girl from the original wasn't in it." John kidded him.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that they should have stopped after the third movie. How much further do they really think they can take it?"

"Hell, I thought this one was much better. Had some awesome people in it."

"I swear you've got a man crush on the Rock."

Their conversation was halted by the sound of squealing tires. They whipped their heads around to see two cars, completely out of control before one flipped onto its top and the other on its side slid across the pavement and crashed into it again before coming to a stop.

"Let's go." Randy screamed and took off. John and Randy were both EMT's and the sight in front of them was nothing new. The motor's smoked and the tires were still rolling. There was shattered glass and pieces of metal all over the place. "Get that guy out!" Randy screamed to his friend. "I smell gas, do you smell gas?" he exclaimed. "Hurry, hurry, hurry." The black car looked like it had been an expensive one. He knelt down and found their were two people inside. A man and a woman. "come on buddy." he pulled the man from the wreckage first. He appeared, to be hurt far less than the younger woman he was with. He pulled him to safety and then ran back to for the other victim. He crawled inside the car on his hands and knees and tried to pull her free.

"The seat belts stuck!" she screamed.

"I'm going to get you out!" he promised.

"Randy, I need you're help."

"Don't leave me." the woman begged. "I'll be right back." he told her and ran to help John pull the driver out of the other car.

"Man, he smells like a brewery." John exclaimed.

"Punk's probably been partying all night." once he was out, Randy left John to care for the victims they had already pulled to safety and he ran back to the woman. He crawled back inside and pulled out his knife. She sobbed, terrified and appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"It's going to be okay." he said as he cut through the tough fabric until she was free. He gently guided her into his lap. She was hurt far worse than both the men. There was a large gash in her side and her head was banged pretty badly. "Let's get out of here." But it was hard to move in the crumpled car with her on his lap.

"Randy! Get out of the car!" John ran to the car. "It's on fire! It's going to blow!" He reached in and tried to help Randy pull the woman to safety, but she was stuck on something and he realized that her arm had been tangled with the wreckage all along and he had no idea how he had gotten her out of the seat at all.

"We have to get her free, John!"

"The doors stuck!"

"Pry it open!"

"I can't!"

"keep trying!" Randy screamed at him.

"Man, you have to get out."

"I'm not leaving her!" he screamed. "I won't leave you behind." he promised in a softer tone.

Boom!

Randy covered the girl as much as he could with his body as the flames came rushing into the car. He could feel the heat, but he refused to leave her behind to be burned alive.

"I got it." John finally got the door open and they were able to free her from the wreckage. John carried her to safety, but Randy still found himself trapped in the car. It took a great deal of maneuvering before he could get himself out of his awkward position so he could climb out of the car. He had only taken a couple of steps and the car exploded.

"Damn, these close calls." John laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "You're always doing this to me dude."

"How are you?" he went to the woman lying in the grass on her back. He took off his shirt and pressed it against the large wound on the side of her abdomen. She appeared pale and he tried to wipe away some of the blood.

She was a beautiful woman he decided despite the way she looked after the wreck. Her hair was long and dark and she had incredible blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Bridget."

"Nice to meet you Bridget. I'm Randy." she tried to smile, but the pain was too much. Randy did all he could and when the ambulance arrived he stayed with her and held her hand while they worked on her. When they lifted her into the ambulance, she refused to let go, so he ended up going with her to the hospital.

"Don't leave me." she weakly begged him.

"I can't go with you to surgery. I'll be right here." He promised.

"I think you take your job too seriously." John told him when he caught up with him.

"I told her I would be here when she got out. I never break a promise."

"So much for a night off." John sighed. "I'll catch you later man."

Hours later, he kept his word and walked into the room right after the woman was brought from surgery.

"You're still here." she smiled.

"I told you I would be." he took her hand. "How do you feel?' "Like I got hit by a car."

He laughed.

"I think you're going to be just fine." He didn't know why he did it, but he gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. On the way out the door, the man she had been with, the one he had pulled from the car, walked in a stopped. Their eyes met briefly, the man had a look of confusion on his face and his gaze followed Randy until he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you nervous?"

"You know I don't think my hands have ever shaken before today." Randy laughed. He stared at himself in the mirror and again tried to tie his bow tie.

"Stop, before you tie it in a knot." John took over and tied it perfectly. "There you go, but I still don't know what that girl is thinking."

"Me either." he sat down in a plush chair and watched the clock, only an hour left as a bachelor, then he would be a married man. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"I'm still not so sure about you two getting married on the anniversary of that accident."

"Bridget says it was the day her life truly began." Randy shrugged. "Bridget really believes that everything happens for a reason."

"Sometimes things just happen. Honestly, it gets on my nerves how she decodes everything looking for the positive outcome."

"Not always positive. Sometimes she calls it karma and she tries to figure out what was done that the universe is trying to balance. I actually love the way she looks at life. She makes me see so much more in life. Before her I don't think I saw much more than the sick and hurt."

"She's good for you Randy. I've never seen you happier. Congratulations, buddy. You know I'm only busting on you two because I'm a little jealous." John had been married once and he had loved his life. He was completely devastated when it fell apart. Poor guy didn't even know it was coming. It took a long time for him to bounce back, but Randy knew he wanted that life again.

The church was decorated in white, accented with her favorite deep red. He had to admit he liked the color and he liked wearing it better than he would have pink, which so many women seemed to pick as their colors. Flowers were sitting on top of everything, and the room was lit by candle light. She wanted a night wedding which meant Randy had to go even longer without seeing his bride, but now that the sun had set he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

One by one the bridesmaids entered and walked down the aisle in long satin red with a groomsman on their arm. Than twin flower girls, appearing like little dolls dropped petals and smiled with chubby cheeks. Then, the wedding march began. Bridget was a vision walking down the aisle towards him. Her dress resembled a heart at her bust and it billowed out at the hips. Her veil did not cover her face and she had a headband holding it in place. She looked as sweet as he knew she was and he thanked the Lord repeatedly for letting him be in that intersection that night a year before.

He took her hand and they shared a silent private moment despite the crowd. Then the preacher said a prayer and they bowed their hands. They spoke their own promises and then from the bible they repeated the words the preacher spoke and they said their "I do's"

"You may kiss the bride."

Randy kissed her for the first time as his wife and then the music played again and they turned to face the crowed, smiles beaming. They started to walk hand and hand, then the music changed and everyone was puzzled. Just beeps. It sounded like – a bomb's beep. But who would have wanted to play such a cruel – Boom!

Randy dropped his body on top of his wife and he covered his head. People began to run the happy clapping was immediately replaced by panicked screams. He dared to gaze around and saw a fire had broken out. The entire room was filled with smoke.

A man clutched his arm and cried over a woman. He got to his knees and urged Bridget to get to the front pew with him so he could try and offer his aid.

The moment he reached the people who had been hit by the blast directly, Bridget screamed.

"Mom!" she yelled and threw herself on top of the badly burned body. Randy had to turn away, there wasn't anything left, but her face. Another body laid close by, another family member. Bridget's aunt. The groomsmen had been hurt as well. Randy looked for John. He had been standing beside him at the alter. He found him, but he wasn't moving.

Bridget grabbed for him and he clutched her in his arms. It was supposed to have been a happy day, but instead it tore their world apart.


End file.
